


Lay Down

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [43]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, M/M, On the Run, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Patton and Remus are hurtling across America on the trail of their missing friends and family, who they believe to have been kidnapped by a mysterious shadowy figure. On the way they just might find each other, too.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a motel bed with a guy you're kinda in to is the sweetest form of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Could I get 37 with intruality, with Patton *acting* uncomfy, but he’s really not? (37: there is only one bed)

Teaming up with your ex-best friend’s new best friend who is also your ex-boyfriend’s brother in order to rescue said ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend and their shared _new_ boyfriend doesn’t really come with a how-to guide. Nor is it easy to keep track of what’s even going on most of the time, as you race across the country to save them from the clutches of your evil nemesis who is also ex-evil colleagues with the guy you’re teaming up with. It’s a whole Thing- Patton really needs to write it down at some point so he doesn’t forget and accidentally try and tase the wrong guy some day. 

But the thing about not really knowing what’s going on or what you’re doing when you team up with… someone to do… something is that normal things get forgotten about. Like money. And sleep. 

When they tumble off the motorbike Remus had acquired (read: stolen) back in Chicago and into the motel reception area, they both freeze and stare at each other with wide eyes when the clerk quotes the price for two rooms. The clerk clearly misreads the look and they very monotonously offer a single room instead, which is also a lot cheaper, and Remus shoves a worryingly large portion of the remaining cash he’s carrying onto the counter with only a small wince because they _really need to sleep_. The room is tiny when they get up but Patton nearly cries at the sight of the bed and the door to the shower, because-

Oh no, wait. Wait one second… 

He nearly cries for an entirely different reason then, because there’s only one bed and because his life isn’t _enough_ of a cliche- he’s maddeningly into Remus. Yeah. It’s another Thing. But he’s so wild, and alive, and funny! He’s been surprise after surprise to Patton, saving him more times than Patton can count anymore and taking care of him with a surprising gentleness that the very frazzled man couldn’t have appreciated more. 

But they were on the run! In the middle of a crazy rescue mission! And Remus was so not his type! And they- look. There were lots of reasons why this was bad, bad, bad. 

“Shit,” Remus swore when he too, saw the bed. “Well, at least we’ll be warm!” 

Ugh and he’s so sweetly positive all the time too. It’s awful. _It’s attractive as heck_. 

Patton squeaks and retreats to the bathroom, and hides under the covers when he finishes and Remus slips in after him. Remus is careful not to disturb him when he gets in later on, and Patton tries not to be too tense but it doesn’t work, because Remus sighs quietly. “Sorry I didn’t have enough for the double,” the sweetheart says. Patton wants to roll over and- well, among other things tell him that it’s okay, that he’s trying his best and this is already so great. But he just mumbles something and rolls over further, and tries to fall asleep, hoping Remus doesn’t feel too bad about the situation. 

He’ll apologise for the awkwardness in the morning. It’ll make Remus give him that gorgeous lopsided smile and aw shucks shrug, and Patton will feel a little better. And they’ll move on, take the motorbike and race after the next lead, tucked up close on the bike, continuing on their mission. Together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Remus is a shameless flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Can you please…? Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe put a shirt on?!” Intruality, roommates to lovers, Remus is incorrigible and Patton is very gay?

The morning blooms bright and- well no, mostly gloomy still. But Patton feels generally well-rested, an unusual occurrence for him these days. Tearing across the country wildly didn’t leave a lot of time for a comfortable eight hours each night, but the motel had really delivered. 

He’s warm too, despite the thin, scratchy blanket, and he snuggles into the cushions, rubbing his face on the soft cotton until it _moved_. 

All of a sudden Patton remembers where he is, and why he might be so dang warm. Remus stirs under his cheek and makes a soft sound that turns into a yawn while he wakes up, and Patton yelps as he shoots himself backwards and starts to slip off the bed. 

A pair of warm hands and an equally warm body catch him and pull him close in a movement almost too swift to register. In a blink he’s staring into Remus’s sleep-foggy, startled brown eyes. Remus is staring right back. 

“Um,” Patton starts, but Remus breaks into chuckles before he can try and explain. 

“I thought it was a myth, people falling out of bed,” he grins. Patton notices he hasn’t let go yet, but he’s feeling the mirth and the lure of staying near to the other man in the bed so he doesn’t say a word and just grins back. 

“Happy to prove you wrong then?” He chirps, melting a little more inside when Remus snorts. His eyes crinkle all happily when he smiles, like his whole face is involved in the expression. 

Patton is a big fan. 

The awkwardness comes back though, too soon as always. He slips out of bed to go to the bathroom. His reflection never does give him the answers he seeks when he gazes at it, but at least after a proper shower and full night of sleep it does so while looking a little more alive than before. He swaps out with Remus, sitting on the bed to towel his hair dry and try not to think anything detailed about the man in the shower, maybe with the temperature up hot so it’s all steamy... maybe stretching his arms up to wash his hair and- oh gosh, Patton _no_. 

(There is a bit of steam when Remus opens the door, but Patton Does Not Take Note Of That.)

“So where are we heading today, partner?” Remus asks, strutting around shirt- and sockless, only in his faded blue jeans. It’s giving Patton heart palpitations to look at him so he tries to focus on the map instead, sitting at the little table with it and marking things in pencil. “Somewhere good I hope?”

“We’re following the same road until we hit St Thomas, then we’ll have to talk to one of your friends, probably, what do you...” He trails off, looking up to find Remus standing far too close, looking far too innocent as he casually leans one hand on the back of Patton’s chair and one on the table, bending close. 

He has very nice shoulders. And a nice chest. And- 

“What’s wrong?” Remus asks with a slow blink, those darn infernal lips curling up as he loses control of his smirk.

Patton gasps, flapping his hands and settling them on his face as he blushes. “Can you please…? Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe put a shirt on?!” 

Remus obliges, but only after nearly laughing himself silly. He casts glances at Patton that are different somehow, after that, and although he’s respectful, only ever respectful, Patton knows that something has shifted now. Despite being on the run this feels like Crush Town: Level Two. 

And he gets the feeling he’s going to ~~lose~~ win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make it to St Thomas. But it's been a long journey, and it's taking its toll on Patton. Maybe hugs will help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: If you feel like it, add on to the intruality au where they're chasing something across the country ?

There’s something about spending hours on the road day after day that, despite not actually having to _do_ much, is exhausting. And boy is Patton exhausted. 

It’s taken the two of them nearly a week just to get from their last spot to St Thomas, and now they’re here Patton blearily wonders if it’ll even be worth it. If they’re ever going to find their friends and loved ones. If the two of them are enough. 

He clings tighter to Remus while the bike rolls gently through the darkening streets, looking for a motel for the night, and tries to let the growl of the engine drown out his thoughts. He’s supposed to be the positive one here, after all. Not that Remus isn’t positive, but, well, that was Patton’s _thing_ , right?

Remus pulls in at a grotty looking motel on the road back out of town. He kills the engine and kicks the stand, but when he moves to stand up Patton just tightens his grip. He can’t bear to think about opening his eyes and moving and going into yet another temporary place for yet another bad night’s sleep while the others are somewhere out there in danger. 

When Remus sighs Patton feels it under his hands, and he also feels it when Remus twists carefully, wriggling his arms under Patton’s and around his waist to pull him up. He stands, lifting Patton with him, and there’s the ghost of a sad kiss pressed into his hair as he buries his face in Remus’ solid, sturdy, reliable shoulder. Patton can’t even bring himself to blush when Remus adjusts his grip with a quiet murmur of apology, holding him under his thighs to get comfortable and sitting back down on the bike with Patton cradled to his chest like a little frightened animal. 

It would be remiss of him not to take the chance to silently wallow in his negativity, so he does, crying into the soft, roughed up leather jacket as Remus just quietly holds onto him and occasionally rubs his back. It’s super soothing and Patton ends up yawning sooner than he’d expected, much to Remus’ amusement. “Tired, little monkey?” he whispers, and Patton nods. 

He sniffs, rubbing at his face with a tired, frustrated sigh, until Remus catches his hands carefully and holds them between their chests. 

They look at each other for a heartbeat or two. Then Remus smiles, and he chucks a thumb over Patton’s cheek affectionately. “You’re doing so good, Pat. Just hold on to that. We’re doing so good, even if it don’t seem to look that way.”

Patton nods gratefully, and falls forwards again so Remus will hug him, which he of course does. They sit there for just another few moments before Patton sits up straight, setting his jaw in determination, finally ready to keep moving again. 

He isn’t even remotely embarrassed that night, when they climb into the small bed (ostensibly to save money, but also to just be close for all the comfort that provides). In fact it’s Patton who rolls close and nudges under Remus’ arm first, not saying a word as their fingers tangle together in the dark. 

Hopefully tomorrow will bring fresh information and renewed motivation. But even if it doesn’t; they’ll carry on. 


End file.
